


Pidge & Keith

by thiswasadare (qwerkywriter)



Series: Smol Pidge Series/ Voltron Paladin [fluff & angst] Series [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, I Tried, Other, Piggyback Rides, pidge needs sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerkywriter/pseuds/thiswasadare
Summary: Someone keeps moving Pidge to her room in her sleep.





	Pidge & Keith

Pidge was vaguely aware that she was not waking up in the place where she had fallen asleep. She groaned and stretched, back popping in several spots. Reaching for her glasses, she groped them from the nightstand and slipped them on. Squinting she sat up and found herself in her room. She could've sworn that she was working on Green, and suddenly, she was here.

A few weeks ago, she would wake up with a killer cramp in her neck and drool on her work table. But recently, she'd been waking up in her bed. She considered sleepwalking, but she dismissed it. She'd never done it before, and it probably hadn't just started. Pidge finally decided to check the security cameras.

Stumbling out of bed, she pulled on pants that resembled sweatpants that princess Allura gave her. Slowly, she made her way to the dining room for breakfast. Today was their day of rest, and Pidge needed food before she started burying herself in code and tech.

"Hey Pidge, sleep well?" Lance asked as she pulled out her chair and sat.

She nodded and served herself. "I slept unusually well," Hunk and later Keith wandered in and Pidge eventually returned to the alcove where the Green Lion was located. She was regularly visited by Shiro with moral support; Keith with coffee; Hunk with food and assistance; and Lance with a joke to lift her spirits. Pidge yawned and swished her coffee about before sipping it, wrinkling her nose slightly when she found it's warmth waning.

"Hey, thought I'd bring another cup," another mug materialized before her computer screen. Blinking, she saw Keith with the ghost of a smile on his face. "I have to hand it to you; you never take a break, do you, Pidge?"

She hummed and took the hot cup as Keith picked up the empty one. "Thanks, Keith. I wouldn't exactly call this work, but yeah, I guess. What else am I supposed to do to fill my time? Learning Galra?"

Keith fake winced,"Ouch."

Hunk chuckled, "Good one, Pidge."

Pidge shot a greasy smile at Hunk who returned it.

"You should get up, go to the bathroom, eat, ya know, normal things," Keith retorted teasingly.

"Unlike you, I've got priorities."

"I have priorities; Voltron. Defeat the Galra. And train."

Seeing that they were going to start arguing in circles, she shut up and returned to clacking on her keyboard and sifting through colorful wires.

Keith sighed and slinked off, hearing Hunk and Pidge muttering about technical nonsense and tracking.

Hunk eventually left for some weightlifting, leaving Pidge with her coffee and her computer. Cracking her knuckles, she switched the screen she'd been fiddling with to the security camera system of the castle. She skipped past midnight and fast forwarded until she saw something flicker across the screen at about 2 A.M. She backtracked the footage and slowed it down. To her surprise, she saw not Shiro, but Keith walking down the hallway. A few minutes later, he was walking down the hall with Pidge koala-ing his chest; draped over his chest like a baby. She was stunned by the acts of the loner member of the group. Keith was friendly with her, but she never thought he'd be so considerate towards her. He may have noticed that she was a little stiff in the neck, but she'd expected this from Hunk or maybe Shiro. It was... uncharacteristically kind of him.

Now she just had to catch him in the act.

 

~

 

2:30 A.M. and Pidge's eyes were closing, her breath getting deep. Just...going to close her eyes...for a few minutes.

 

~

 

Keith was nudged by his lion and got out of bed.

This again.

Ever since Pidge walked around stiff for a week, his lion would wake him up in the middle of the night and he'd take a sleeping Pidge to her room for some decent sleep. It wasn't something he'd normally do, but he got a small pleasure from doing it anonymously. And he liked seeing Pidge when she wasn't on edge 24/7.

Tonight was no different. He woke up and moved silently to the lower level of the castle to see Pidge hunched over her workbench with her head pillowed by her arms. Careful not to wake her, Keith untucked the chair and moved to rest her head on his shoulder. Keith wrapped an arm around her back and started lifting her slowly, moving a hand underneath her butt to support her weight.

She was getting a little light, Keith noted - and reminded himself to make sure that he brought food with space coffee. Huffin, he made his way back up to her room.

"Why do you do this?"

Keith flinched in alarm. Pidge was awake. "I didn't mean to wake you up," he apologized. Her arms wrapped around the base of his neck and clung tightly.

"Keith," her voice was muffled by his shoulder, "just tell me."

He took a breath, "I noticed that you looked really stiff and - well - Red started bothering me, so why not?"

"You still get awkward when you talk about your feelings," Pidge smiled sleepily.

Keith pressed his lips together. She wasn't wrong. "I just want you to take care of yourself, you can't keep pulling all-nighters and expect to fight well. All you do is sleep in the afternoon."

"That's because I'm tired at that time. When it's midnight, I'm not tired. That's just who I am."

"No, it's a sign of how messed up your sleep schedule is. I want you to sleep tomorrow night, no excuses, eight hours at least, and no afternoon naps. You need to get your sleep pattern back to normal.

"You really think Zarkon's going to attack when it's convenient for you? One of us should...be awake at night," Pidge yawned.

"Shiro can do that, he doesn't sleep at night anyway." Keith moved his hand from her back and touched the panel by her door. It hissed open softly.

Pidge yawned again and whined when Keith carried her in.

"What, you want me to take you back so you can wake up with neck pain a teenage girl shouldn't have? Just get some rest. You help the whole team if you get more sleep." He set Pidge down on the edge of her bed. "And," he sounded more serious, "I don't think your brother and dad would want you to do this to yourself."

Pidge looked at her feet and slowly nodded her head. Keith patted her shoulder affectionately.

"Sleep. I'll start picking you up at midnight."

She crawled under the sheets, "okay," she muttered.

 

~

 

Keith did.

He forcibly removed Pidge from her workbench around 11:30 and carried her to her room.

"Is it weird that I really like it when you carry me?" Pidge asked, chin on Keith's shoulder as he piggybacked her, happily sinking closer into his back.

"I don't think so," Keith hiked her up again, "I kind of like carrying you. You don't weigh that much, it's a good workout for my arms."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> comments/kudos keep my author-soul alive and inspired to write!  
> I really love this series, and you can tell me how much you love it in the comments! Or you can give a request (no promises I'll take it up).  
> (sorry the end was dumb)


End file.
